bruehawkfandomcom-20200214-history
Humans
Humans of Mel'Heron Citizens of the Vadriyan Empire (Also, The Great Empire of Vadriphose, the Imperium or The Empire) Ruled from Vadriphose City by Third Emperor Kaladorian and the Imperial Senate, this is an Empire created through diplomacy and occupation and is thousands of years old. Its bulk exists upon the land mass Valiyus and also a large region of Saphage. The majority of the citizens of the Empire worship Vadriphose, Lord of All, as the leading deity in their pantheon. Non-humans are welcomed within their borders. Citizens of Aisho (Also, The Orient) A contemporary analogue would be a feudal Far Eastern culture. The people of Aisho are considered to be of a noble spirit and their warriors follow a code of honour more strictly than the knights of the Empire. Citizens of the Brakeedi Republic Once desert-dwelling nomads, over the last five hundred years they have come together to form one nation, ruled by their wise men in the desert city of Akrator. They are unrivalled warriors when fighting on sand in desert heat and because of the inhospitable environment they call home, few have interest in conquering their lands. As such, they lay claim to all the desert-land of Valiyus east of the Tigerus Mountains and recently annexed these mountainous areas when the Vadriyan Empire lost control. The Thrun Horde (of the Thrun Core) A society of brutal warriors that worship Thrungeedia as the leading deity in their pantheon. They are intent on conquering all that they can and have one of the most effective war machines on Valiyus. They are a matriarchal society, with their women considered to be some of their most fearsome warriors. The Thrun do not take prisoners, they do not back down and they do not surrender. Should your land be invaded by the Thrun you have but two choices, submit or die. Tigerus Mountain Tribes This large expanse of mountains is what separates the Vadriyan Empire from the Brakeedi Republic. It is populated exclusively by tribes of humans and orcs, and is also home to large numbers of wyvern and the location of much-coveted gold deposits. Notable tribes in this land include the matriarchal Dav'Reshi, the Tetranni and the Show'le. Once considered Imperial territory, and then neutral ground, it is now claimed by the Brakeedi. The Province of Alisitain The word 'province' is misleading, as this once small region benefitted greatly from the Vadriyan Empire's loss of territory following the deaths of Wravain and Galigas. Now a minor power in its own right, it nevertheless shares many customs with the Empire, notably its worship of Vadriphose as the leading deity of their pantheon. However, the Knights of Alisitain are well known and respected, and Vastur is worshipped widely throughout the realm. The Marinda Four hundred years ago, the Thrun Core conquered a large stretch of coastline, considered to be neutral territory and home to sea-merchants and fishermen. Those peoples who called this area home refused to submit and many were slaughtered. Many more fled in their ships and boats in a vast refugee fleet. They found a small island which they used as a resting place. Over many years it grew into the port hub of Anchor-down, constructed from the hulls of old ships, with new layers added as the years went by. The Marinda learned to live largely upon the sea. They are expert sailors, but live diverse lives. They number among the greatest seamen and sea-merchants, as well as the most notorious pirates.